The Slytherin Heir
by Simon Erif
Summary: This is the AU version by me of the happenings in the Second book Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets... Warning! SLASH!
1. so it begins

**Author**: Simon Erif  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Pairing**: HP/?, RL/SS, RL/SB, Other pairings... I'll let you know.  
**Warnings**: Angst (when isn't there), SLASH!! and hmm... I'll let you know...  
**Summary**: This is the AU version by me of the happenings in the Second book Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.  
**A/N**: This story idea has been in my mind ever since I first saw HP:CoS in the movies. I didn't go a way and finally I relented and started writing. My old friend Athena helped me with the dialogue of Snape and "friends" I hope that I can finish the story by myself now that I don't have her help any longer. I would like to thank everyone who has been so kind and given me a hand with this. I can never thank you enough Ok enough of me rambling On to the story. 

  
**The Slytherin Heir  
By: Simon Erif ©**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The night was chilly as always as I wandered through the halls. I couldn't sleep. It was a miracle that I could even eat. Not with all this 'Heir of Slytherin' business going on. How can they think that of me? I mean I'm Harry Potter Not that that has any meaning any longer. But I'm a Gryffindor Right?

I can feel their eyes upon me wherever I go. And the whispering It's starting to drive me mad! Everything I do is looked upon with doubt. No one trusts me anymore. After I saved Justin's life by telling the snake not to attack they've been suspicious about me. 

But I can't be the Heir I just can't be. / It was over a thousand years ago. For all we know; you could be. / Hermione's words kept echoing in my mind. 

I didn't know what to believe. I wasn't sure of anything anymore. /you could be could be could be/ Was I? Was I really? Could I really be the Heir of Salazar Slytherin? I'm a parselmouth after all. I can talk to snakes Salazar Slytherin was famous for that gift. 

Slytherin Maybe the Sorting Hat made a mistake. Or maybe I made a mistake when I asked to be put in Gryffindor. It did say I would do well in Slytherin. Maybe

"Out so later, Mr. Potter?"

I freeze. I hadn't heard anything coming my way and I certainly hadn't noticed that my invisibility cloak had been slipping off of me. Not until too late that is. I'm in big trouble now

I was just turning to face Professor Snape when I heard it again. Kill Musssst KillMussst Kill them all! I tried to follow the voice but Snape took hold of my arm and stopped me. I turned to look at him and

It was like waking up from a trance. I opened my eyes very slowly. I hadn't even realised I had closed them. But as soon as I opened them I wished I hadn't.

There was Professor Snape, on the floor. Cursed like all the others. And once again I was present. At that very moment I knew. It was like everyone said. It was I; I was the one cursing people

This time when Professor McGonagall came I didn't say anything. I couldn't. There were no excuses. None. I went through the questions like in a dream. I was numb and I couldn't figure out why. I mean I didn't even like Professor Snape! But I felt nothing. Nothing

The only thing that let me know that I wasn't dead was the thoughts running through my head. All those bits and pieces of conversations that I'd over heard over the last two days and what Hermione and Ron had told me.

/Parseltongue Slytherin house SerpentNext Victim Run in Slytherin's Heir Muggle-born Mark of a dark wizard attacked all bad Powerful wizard curseDark Lord Competition great-great-great-great-grandson Salazar Slytherin Serpent-tongue all we know, you could be You-Could-Be./

The next thing I knew was a menacing voice, like the one I heard before Snape had been cursed, yelling at my ear YOU ARE!!

"NO!!" Harry woke up screaming his lungs out.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Things were quiet for a while after the double attack on Justin and Nearly-Headless-Nick. But that didn't stop people from whispering and pointing at Harry. And not for the first time after that terrible dream did he doubt himself.

It wasn't before the other students were supposed to head home for the Christmas holidays that he really realised how much he truly doubted himself.

He was truly happy that most people were leaving Hogwarts to spend the holidays with their families and friends, for he was tired of all the muttering, whispering, pointing during classes and the hissing that he got when he passed them in the hallways. Everyone seemed to think that he was the 'Heir of Salazar Slytherin'. Not that he blamed them.

It was when George and Fred teased him the first time by running ahead of him and shouting. "Make way for the heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through!" that he truly realized how much he doubted himself and how much everyone feared him now. Everyone who had been walking normally with no worries was now either behind a door nearest to them or otherwise getting out of his way. Meters from him the path was cleared and most of the students especially the first years were looking at him with fear and some with respect it was unsettling to say the least. But the thing that really got to him was that he was *enjoying* it.

That thought brought to his mind the incident that happened few days ago in the new duelling class. The way Professor Lockhart and even Professor Snape looked at him. Like he was something out of a horror flick or something It was unnerving. Especially the look that Snape gave him

But that wasn't important now what was important was that soon the Polyjuice would be ready and they could find out what Malfoy knew.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**TBC..**  



	2. back in time

**Title**: The Slytherin Heir  
**Author**: Simon Erif  
**Email**: simon80fi@yahoo.com  
**Feedback**: Yes please^__^  
**Archive**: FanFiction.net, MirrormereIf you want it. tell me where you're putting it.  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine, never will be but I can dream right don't sue.. I'm unemployed not working = no money :(  
**Spoilers**: From book 2 HP:CoS for now  
** Pairing**: HP/?, RL/SS, RL/SB, Other pairings... I'll let you know.  
**Raiting**: NC-17/R to become in later parts PG-13 for now.  
**Warnings**: Angst (when isn't there), SLASH!! and hmm... there will be a little bit of Het but I'll try and keep it underwraps nothing graphic!  
**Summary**: This is the AU version written by me of the happenings in the Second book Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.  
**A/N**: Ok this part has been beta read but if you notice anything that is wrong please let me know. 3rd part is on the making I might get it done by next week but no promises just yet. Also thank you to all who have given me feedback/reviews. I live for good feedback and criticisim is never bad... as long as it's not flames and I have yet to recieve any of that yet... not that I want it or anything. Thank you everyone. ^__^ 

  
**The Slytherin Heir  
By: Simon Erif ©**  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the dungeons Severus was looking at his old school book he had kept it even though people usually threw them away by now. He was looking at it. There was something lurking in the back of his mind. Something bad something disturbing.

The other day in the new duelling class, Potter had spoken in Parseltongue. A gift that was not very common amongst the wizards and witches around the world and the gift that had made Salazar Slytherin so famous. From that moment on something had been nagging at him behind a wall of memories. He just couldn't figure out what it was

That had been the reason why he had gone back to look through his old chest where he kept the things from the time he was still a student at Hogwarts. And he had found this an old school book of transfigurations, the last year's book. There was something here But what it was he did not know

With out thinking he opened it at random and looked at the page. There was a sketched picture of someone and a reminder note beneath it. 

_Remember!  
Polyjuice 11-26-  
Sirius' Birthday !!!!_

And the memories were flooding his mind, like the gates that had been closed for so long had suddenly been opened. He was back at Hogwarts all those years ago.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sat quietly trying to understand all the things that Professor McGonagall was telling us and do the exercises as best as I knew how. It wasn't my favourite class but not because the subject was terribly difficult. No, there was another reason for my difficulties on this particular class or any other class for that matter.

The reason was sitting in the front of the classroom. Remus Lupin. The boy I had loved since my second year at Hogwarts. The boy who was out of my reach even though he was sitting just few meters away from me. But that wasn't all that was sitting there in the first row. Oh no. There was also the person I hated more than anything in the world. Sirius 'bitch' Black. Oh, how I hated him. No because of who he was but because who he was with. Yes, that's right, Sirius Black was the beloved of Remus Lupin.

I quietly growled menacingly in the back of my throat. I sat alone -- thank the gods for that. So, there was no one near to hear me. I turned my attention back to the class. Or at least I tried to but my eyes kept going back towards Lupin no matter what I was trying to do.

I gave up trying to even slightly pay attention to what Professor McGonagall was saying. I couldn't have understood it anyway. So, I just turned my eyes back to the person I so wished would look back at me and not glare. But I guess that is a bit too much to ask.

I start to draw a picture of him. Well, sketch really. I think I'm not too bad in that, even if I never do it much. I mean, I'm a wizard why should I sketch pictures when I can have the pen do it for me and make them look more real. But then again to do it yourself makes it more real than to make someone or something to do it for you. So, I sketch while looking at him longingly.

I can't help it -- my eyes are drawn to glare at Sirius' back, who is sitting next to him. I can't help the feelings of pain and rage swelling inside me. There is no feeling like jealousy. If there were the world would be so much darker than it is right now. So very much darker indeed.

But then I smirk to myself. That evil smile that I've adapted to wear on my face when no one notices me. I have something that will make Remus my beloved in reality as well as in thought. I have my ways of making Sirius pay for all the nasty remarks and evil rumours he has spread on my account. He will pay for taking Remus away from me He will pay!

And with that thought I write down a reminder for myself. A reminder, of what I will do next week. A reminder, that will keep my heart warm even if my bed should be cold and uninviting. I write it right next to the sketch of Remus

_Remember!  
Polyjuice 11-26-  
Sirius' Birthday!!!_

I smile cruelly to myself. I know what I'm planning to do is evil but I was not put in to the Slytherin house because of my cute looks. To me the only thing that matters is the results of what I'm about to do. The end justifies the means.

I turn my thought back to Remus. I can't help it. He stays with me in my thoughts almost constantly. I have no respite from him, not that I want to, anyway. He has become a part of my life even if he doesn't realize it himself. I can't imagine my life with out him anymore. 

I can't bare the thought of him and that-thatman together. I can't stand the thought of him touching that soft skin with those filthy hands of his. Those hands should be mine, not his and soon they will be. Soon I can touch that which should be mine. Then I can love him like he should be loved. Then I can show him how precious he really is.

I wonder how it would feel to glide my hand gently down that so soft looking skin? To have it pressed against my own. Or what those lovely lips would taste like? I wonder so many things about him. I wonder if his hair is truly as silky as it looks or if his form is as muscular as I dream it to be. But I want to find out for myself. And If everything goes as planned I will.

I'm snapped back to reality by the voice of Professor McGonagall and the laughter of the other students.

"Mr. Snape if it is not to much to ask I'd advise you to pay attention to the class even if it is a bit too boring for your mind at the moment."

I looked around the class only to see smirking faces and laughing voices. I couldn't remember for the life of me what had happened. I had been too totally lost inside my own head at the moment to even care. But obviously it had been something humiliating. I felt my face heat up as I looked at Remus who had a wondering look on his face but the gaze didn't last long for Sirius was glaring at him and he sheepishly turned back towards the professor.

I was very glad that the class ended shortly after the incident and I could escape to the Slytherin common room. But before he could leave the class Sirius stopped him.

"So the great Snake has the hots for my boyfriend? Well I can't say that I blame you, but you're slithering in the wrong territory, Snape," Sirius hissed at me while holding me by my arm.

Remus was looking at the interaction between us from afar but I could see he wasn't happy with Sirius.

"Sirius Leave it."

"Leave it?" Sirius turned to look at Remus coldly "No one touches my property, Remus. You should know that."

With those words I could feel the rage inside me rising higher. And in the centre of those flames were my feelings for Remus. This person dares to think of Remus as possession, property? No one owns Remus like a slave!

"Get out of my way, Black," I growled at him. This piece of scum was standing on my way. I calmed my self with the knowledge that soon he would be gone and Remus would be free of him. I quickly glanced at Remus who was standing a little way from them and looking slightly hurt by Sirius' words but also resigned that they are to be expected.

"You're not property to anyone" I whisper quietly but obviously not quietly enough for Sirius grabbed hold of my collar and pushed me against the wall near the door.

"Sirius!"

"I said stay out of this, Remus!" Sirius snarled at me as he shouted at Remus.

I could see over Sirius' shoulder that Remus was hurt by his words. And that made me even more determined to go through with my plan. I wanted to free Remus of this useless possessive slug. He deserved better so very much better. And I was going to make sure he would get it. 

"He's mine, I've claimed him, in more ways than you can possibly imagine Oh, wait! You probably have"

The flames of hatred we're starting to blaze inside me like inferno as Sirius kept on talking.

"As you so clearly made public in Transfigurations. You don't want to encroach on what's mine, Snake."

I could feel myself shaking in anger. I was only barely holding myself down and stopping myself from killing him then and there. I glared at him and growled menacingly in my throat.

"I said Get - Out - Of - My - Way, Sirius."

Sirius just calmly looked at me and said in a cold, satisfied voice, 

"One thing first Remus belongs to me! And ONLY to me Say it Slytherin. He Belongs to ME to SIRIUS!"

I just looked at him with slight pity among all the hate, not that I think he noticed it. How could he even think that I could say that out loud? To even think it hurt like nothing else, to think that Remus had to spend his days with this excuse of a person. To think that he was having a relationship with him even when he only insulted him and ordered him around. It hurt like you can't imagine.

"Sirius enough, OK?!" Remus was really getting pissed off at Sirius now. It was in his voice.

"You're mine, Remus! Not only do you still need to understand that but also so does this troll," Sirius said to Remus while not taking his eyes from mine. Giving me a nasty grin he said in overly sweet voice, 

"And you Snake you just want to get the shit kicked out of you don't you?"

"Sirius?? Remus??? Are you-- What the"

Slightly gesturing with his head towards the door that James had just barged in from, Sirius looked at James, who was now standing near Remus and watching us in slight shock. 

"James, do me a favour. Watch out for anyone who might be coming in here, would you?"

Turning back to look at me again, Sirius smiled evilly.

"I have a greasy little problem to take care of."

I just kept glaring at Sirius and even slightly growling at him as he still held me against the wall. I was cursing his superior strength against me or the lack of mine compared to him. I was really regretting the fact that I had not taken up any sports while growing up.

"Sirius? What the hell is going on here?" James said from where he was standing.

Turning back to look at the two people behind him Sirius glared at James.

"What does it look like? I'm teaching this piece of Slytherin slime a lesson!"

Sirius turned to me again, snarling and tightening his hold of my collar. I snarled back just as angrily.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Sirius"

James sounded a bit angry but I couldn't really understand why. For all I know I would have thought he would have jumped right in to beat me in to a bloody bulb. But I guess I was mistaken and that just served to make me angrier.

"You heard him in Trans class!"

Sirius pushed me harder against the cold stonewall and I could feel the ragged edges of the stones biting into my flesh even through my clothes. I was really cursing him and his strength and my own weakness. I was a Slytherin! How could I let him defeat me like this. But I was not unfamiliar to brute force, so I could handle it. The only thing that worried me was that Remus would be here to see my beating to witness my weakness.

"But Sirius, really " 

"He's a Slytherin. And you know what? Slytherins always get what they want no matter the consequences, you know that, James."

"You'll get in to trouble!"

"No one takes what's mine and who knows what he will do to Remus now that he has expressed his interest in what's mine."

"Sirius!"

"Just guard the damn door, James!"

I was hardly paying any attention to the fight between the two Gryffindors anymore. I was already plotting my revenge oh, what sweet revenge Then the voice of my beloved woke me from the  
haze of my angry thoughts.

"Enough, Siri! This is going too far, damn it!"

Remus was obviously angry but Sirius just ignored him and snarled at me again before punching me on the face. I let him.

"He's mine, you greasy -- haired bastard!"

"Siri!"

Remus ran and grabs Sirius' arm just as he pulled it back, trying to keep him from hitting me again. The next thing I can see is Sirius' elbow hitting Remus jaw and him falling backwards in slow motion. There's blood Remus is bleeding and it was Sirius who did it. I'm seeing red I'm seeing blood. I want to hurt the one who hurt my beloved. NO ONE HURTS MY BELOVED!!!

I can faintly hear James calling Remus and asking him if he is OK. But I don't care. The only thing that is important to me is to kill the person who did this to him, the person who is still holding me against the wall. The person who hasn't even noticed! And this man is supposed to love Remus?? NEVER!

I grab a hold of Sirius' hand that is holding me down and rip it away from my collar, not really caring that I rip my clothes in the process. I wanted blood and I was so gonna get it!

"BLAAACK!!! YOU BASTARD!!!"

I throw him on to the floor and dive after him with a yell of rage. I want to kill him for what he did. He hurt him Hurt Remus. How could he? How could HE! I try to get the upper hand but he keeps rolling us around the floor. Gods, I want to kill him. We get up again and continue like nothing had happened.

I can feel a pair of hands on me from time to time, that don't belong to Sirius, trying to grasp my cloak. I ignore it and instead punch Sirius in the jaw but just get kicked in my stomach for my troubles. Heedless of the pain, I take hold of his ankle and twist it with all that I've got. My price is the scream of pain that I hear from Sirius in return but my victory is not long lived for Sirius uses his other leg to kick out and hits my face causing me to let go of his ankle. I stumble backwards holding my head in my hands but as soon as the room stops spinning my eyes flare with fire.

I rush towards Sirius whose expression turns from smiling to slightly fearful. I care not. I want to see him bleed and I WILL! I don't even see James who steps in the middle of my path. I just push him and he falls to the ground taking Sirius and me with him. I somehow end up beneath Sirius and James and I blindly try to get hold of someone's hair. I want my prize. I want to win. I will not lose to these idiotic Gryffindors. Not while Remus is standing right there watching.

But it seemed that I needn't worry about losing for the decision to continue was taken away from me as I heard the lovely voice as clearly as the sunlight outside.

"Stupify!"

Everything stopped for there was no one else here other than Remus and we were on the floor frozen in place. We could not talk nor move let alone fight. I still had my hand in someone's tunic and I could feel the strands of hair in the other. If I could have moved I would have shouted and jumped all over the room but instead I just celebrated my victory in silence.

I saw Remus pointing his wand at me. I was not worried for I would accept what ever it was that he wanted to do to me. Sappy, maybe but it wouldn't matter, for I loved him unconditionally.

"Enervate"

I slowly stand as my muscles permit me to move again. I was a bit lost as to why he freed me and not, say, Sirius or Potter. But I was not going to discard my luck by asking stupid questions like that.

"Go, I'll deal with them," he says while nodding towards the door. 

I look at Remus for a while. I know this is going to cost him for Sirius is not a person who will forgive easily. I nod slightly and thank him before I leave the classroom. As I walk towards the dungeons I feel the hairs in my hand and can't help but grin. I have the last thing I need for my plan. And for once I don't mind the bloody lip and soon to be black eye or any of the other bruises that I got in the fight and smiling evilly I walk to the common room. Everything would be perfect soon.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC.... 


	3. Chapter 2

Present time: Slytherin common room 

"Do you think the rumours are true?"

"What rumours would those be?"

"Well, You know. About Potter."

"What about Potter?"

"Do you think he really is the Heir of Slytherin?"

"Why would I think that the-boy-who-unfortunately-lived-POTTER would be the Slytherin Heir? That is just absurd!"

"But you heard what the Gryffindors were saying the other day…."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry was feeling restless. He couldn't understand why everyone thought that he the-boy-who-lived-Harry-Potter could ever harm a living soul let a lone do so with cool calculated intent. How could anyone who knew him even consider that he could be the Heir of Salazar Slytherin? All the whispering and pointing was driving him crazy.

Try as he might sitting in the common room with nothing to do was not helping him as all the other Gryffindors seemed to be absolutely certain that he was the culprit in this case. He could hear them whispering all around them. No doubt wondering who would be his next victim. He even knew that there was a betting going on of the next victim and that almost all were certain that it would be Justin for none had forgotten the happenings of the duelling club.

_You remember last year there was a rumour going on that You-Know-Who had attacked Harry. I don't know about you but I doubt that now… What if they are working together??_

That was the last straw for Harry. He stood up and turned to face the rest of his house in the common room. Glaring angrily at everyone he shouted,

"Working with VOLDERMORT am I now? Last week you would have said I was your saviour FROM him. I guess I now see how loyal you Gryffindors really are!"

A gasp of horror went through the other occupants of the room with the mention of the present dark lords name. Harry was so angry that he didn't care any more if he shocked someone by using his name like any other.

"I thought I knew you people, I guess I was mistaken. I don't know you. Gryffindors are supposed to be brave and loyal. You're just brave… Oh sorry, no you are not. After all, if you were, you would have said everything I've heard accidentally, to my face and asked me if it were true. But no you did nothing like that."

Harry was really loosing it and he couldn't stop the words coming from somewhere deep inside him. This was how he felt and he was going to tell these bastards just how low they were in his scale of people he liked or trusted.

"Why should we have asked you anything!?" someone yelled from the crowd.

Harry stood in front of the growing mass of Gryffindors and smiled.

"Why indeed? Maybe because I was your friend? Maybe because you trusted me? I don't know why you shouldn't have told me…. When we were sorted a little over a year ago, I asked the hat to place me in to Gryffindor. Yes I ASKED to be here. I didn't want to go to Slytherin even though the hat did say I would have done WELL in that particular house… I guess I now know why!"

The silence was deafening and Harry who was fuming with anger made his way towards the door. There was a hand on his shoulder trying to stop him but he just shook it off. That did not stop the person trying to stop him though as the same hand grabbed his arm. Turning around Harry blindly struck out with his fist. A shocked gasp went through the room.

Harry just turned back towards the door not realizing that the person that had tried to stop him had been Ron and that he now lay on the floor thoroughly stunned and holding his bleeding nose with Hermione kneeling next to him.

The room was dead silent until the door closed behind Harry.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sitting in the Great Hall Harry thought about all the things that had happened during the past few days. The Duelling Club, The writings on the walls, the accusations… Without thinking of what he was doing he repeated the spell Draco had used on the duelling club only days before.

"_Serpensortia_"

A snake just like in the duelling club appeared next to him on the bench. Looking around a bit disoriented it finally turned to face Harry. The Snake and boy looked at each other for a while as if sizing each other up and then finding the other worthy of their trust.

The snake slowly made his way towards Harry and hissed at him. To any one looking at the spectacle it might have seemed threatening but in fact it was just simple introduction to one another.

"_Why did you summon me?_"

"_I wanted someone to talk to. Do you mind terribly that I summoned you here? I can send you back if you want me to._"

To Harry it seemed as if the snake was laughing. Frowning he waited what the snake would answer.

"_No need to send me back. You saved my life as my nest was being invaded with something hard and I was just about to be dragged outside by that thing._"

Harry was surprised by this but pleasantly so. He could do with a friend just about now, as it seemed that his old friends had deserted him in favour of rumours they didn't even know were true in the first place. And what better friend than a snake that only he could talk to.

"_I don't know much about snakes really. What do you do all day?_"

Again it seemed as if the snake was laughing, at Harry's question this time though.

"_What do snakes do? What do you do? You eat, then you sleep and then you eat again. Sometimes you do other things but what else is there? You humans can be so funny sometimes._"

Harry was slightly baffled. He had thought that there would be more to being a snake but then again maybe there wasn't. The basic needs and thoughts of most mammals seemed to be the thing for snakes too. This snake didn't seem stupid though not at all. He seemed wise and thrust worthy to Harry. Realising that he didn't know the snakes name and that he was being rude for not telling the snake his own name he decided to fix this oversight of his.

"_I'm sorry you must think I'm terribly rude for not introducing myself. I'm Harry. Harry Potter. What is your name?_"

Coming closer still the snake took a long look of Harry and then slid to the hand extended towards him. Climbing up the arm until he was face to face with Harry and then coiling its tail around his hand the snake stared Harry for a while. Then to Harry's astonishment it seemed almost as if the Snake had smiled.

"_Pleased to meat you Harry. My name is …_"

He never got to finish the sentence as a group of angry students surrounded Harry and his new hissing friend. Angry stares from every direction were aimed at the snake that was wrapped around Harry's left arm, and ultimately at Harry as a result.

"Well if it isn't the Prince of Snakes. I always suspected you were up to no good Potter!"

Harry turns to see who was talking to him and found himself surrounded by various members of all 4 houses. That in itself was something unusual and in a way a bit frightening. As it were it seemed that now was the only time that Slytherin and Gryffindor students could be found in a group and not fighting each other but ganging up on someone else together.

"See I told you he was the one! What with talking to snakes in his free time. There's no doubt about it," said another boy from the group.

Harry could not say who they were. Just some random people he'd seen on the hallway after classes or in the great hall at dinner. He didn't know them and they most likely didn't know him personally just by rumours and from his reputation as the 'boy-who-lived'.

"_Most rude…_" hissed his new friend.

Harry could not agree more. They were ganging up on him as though he would hurt them if they came alone. The group was obviously afraid of him and drew strength from numbers. /Cowards/ was the only thing he could think about the group of students around him.

"What's the matter, Potter? Snake got your tongue? Or are you just silent because you know that we're right?" said the first boy.

"_I think we better leave before things get ugly, my friend_" Harry said to the snake.

It was obvious that the group was not happy with him right now, even less so because he was talking to a snake in Parseltongue right now. Slowly standing up Harry tried to make his way trough the barrier of people.

"What's the hurry, Potter? Afraid that few mudbloods will tarnish your perfect reputation?"

Not looking at the person speaking Harry tries to walk through the circle surrounding him only to be roughly pushed backwards by the nearest person. His legs hit the bench he had been sitting on just few moments ago. Holding his balance he steadies himself and the snake entwined around his hand. When Harry stands steadily again he once more tries to leave the circle of student around him only to be pushed back once again even more roughly than before. This time he loses his balance and falls against the table. Holding his hand up to protect his new reptilian friend his side is vulnerable and hits the edge of the table with a bruising force.

Hissing in pain he hold his ribs with his other arm. Regain his balance again Harry tries to walk away from the circle only to fall back against the table as he's once again pushed against the table. Hissing again in pain, this time from his back hitting the table he falls down on the bench stunned slightly from the impact.

"Oh look how the mighty fall."

He hears laughter around himself as the mockers enjoy tormenting the new Heir of Slytherin. Sitting there leaning against the table Harry tries to steady his breathing and collect his thoughts into forming a plan how to get out of this situation.

"What's the matter? Too tired to get off your pedestal of glory? Maybe we should help you."

Before Harry had anytime to wonder what the boy had meant with that he was lifted off the bench by several hands and thrown on the floor. Once again Harry lifted his hand above his body instead of pushing it in front of himself instinctively to brace himself for the impact. It seemed to be an instinct for Harry to protect the snake still wrapped around it.

"Crawling with the worms now are we? It suites you so well since you talk with the snakes already!"

"_I will not stand this anymore!_" the snake hissed at Harry while uncoiling from around Harry's arm.

"_No, don't!_" Harry hissed back at it but it was too late.

The snake was moving towards the main speaker. Poised to strike. Harry didn't know how he knew but the snake he had been making friends with was very poisonous and even one bite from it would kill the boy very quickly.

Hissing and spitting obscenities at the people around it the snake rose to its full height showing off its fangs. It was angry at the people for the only human who had ever been nice to it was being pushed around by these worthless cowards. It was going to make them pay and pay dearly. In the few minutes of talking with the boy Harry it had grown to like him very much and these humans were not going to antagonise him anymore. They had hurt Harry and that was unforgivable!

"What? Sending your lackeys on us now? How sweet. You know, I'm not afraid of snakes. I used to kill them off at my family farm in Australia. It was fun. Lets see if I can still handle them, shall we?"

Before Harry could react the boy had somehow managed to step on the snakes neck and was holding it still on the ground. Next thing Harry heard was the sickening crunch of its skull braking is the boy stood on it.

Harry was in shock. He'd only known the snake for a very short time but it felt so right to talk with it and it had understood him better than anyone he knew. And now watching there bastards kill his new friend. It was unforgivable. It was….

Something snapped in Harry's head and heart. Emotions were moving unstopped and rage was building inside Harry's heart. Unknown to even him a dark spot was forming inside Harry's soul. Nothing mattered to him right now but revenge. Utter and black revenge.

Turning to look at the laughing boy who had just killed his friend with no care to the animal or Harry for that matter. His eyes were locked on the boy who had just destroyed a precious life that he Harry had saved from the very same fate only minutes ago. Standing up with determination and rage in his heart he faced the murderer.

Taking out his wand he stood there just looking at the boy with cold eyes. Calculating his next move. The next move the boy made would be a wrong one no matter what. Harry couldn't stand the sight of him. Couldn't stand the fact that he was still standing on the dead snake that had just minutes ago thanked Harry for saving its life from the same fate that had been laid to him by the boy in front of him. He would pay and pay dearly for that mistake.

Never piss off Harry Potter.

Students were gathering inside the Great hall for it was time for dinner. The student didn't go to their seats though. There was something going on in the Gryffindor table and everyone with even slight curiosity wanted to know what was going on. The student gathered around the group of laughing boys trying to see what was going on.

Harry didn't care who was watching as he started whispering in Parseltongue. He summoned more snakes to surround himself. The snakes were slightly puzzled as to what hey were all doing there but as they saw the dead snake under the foot of the human in front of them they were enraged. Harry quickly explained what had happened and asked for their help and friendship that they freely gave. Starting to hiss at the people around them.

Harry wasn't sure what he as doing but he didn't care really. He just wanted… He just wanted… He didn't know what he wanted. He was blinded by hate and rage. It was one thing to target him but to let others get hurt in the process. That was unforgivable.

Ron and Hermione had arrived just to see snakes appear all around the great hall. Wondering what was happening they made their way to the gathering of people. Making their way through the people to see what was going on they go to the edge just in time to see…

Raising his wand in a fit of rage Harry spoke forth the only spell that he could remember. The only spell that he had only year ago sworn would never leave his lips.

"AVADA KEDAV…!"

He never got to finish the spell as he was hit by a stunning spell. The snakes around Harry moved over his body to protect him from whoever might hurt him. The last thing Harry heard was the alarmed shouts of the students and the soothing hissing nest to his ear.

TBC….


End file.
